Assist You
by SasukeU16
Summary: Request, Ciel is in her office thinking about her maid Sebastian, She snaps out when Sebastian enters the room. Sebastian sees how Ciel is acting and soon assists her. Both are Females


It was early in the morning around 10 AM, Not much of a busy day, the day started off with Sebastian had awoken and dressed Lady Phantomhive for the day which made Ciel very happy, After leaving her in her study, Sebastian left her alone in her study. She tended to other duties in the mansion. Ciel sat in her office finished with her paper work she was now thinking, twirling her long curly pigtail in her hand thinking about her maid again.

Getting her out of her fantasy, there was a knock on the door signaling someone wanted in to discuss with her, she coughed slightly before shouting. "Come in."

Walking into the room was Sebastian with a gentle smile, a tray with a cup of tea on it, she closed the door and walked over setting it down.

"I thought you might have liked some tea, M'Lady." She says bowing. Ciel blushed red as she saw her breasts slightly revealed through the suit.

She coughed again straightening up her act. "You know you could have worn the dress like Mey Rin."

"I like this better but thank you for the suggestion, Miss Phantomhive." She says straightening herself up walking over to her getting closer making the young Phantomhive blush.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Ciel questions.

"No but I think there's something could help you with…." Sebastian replies cupping her cheeks to face her and kisses her.

Ciel's eyes go wide and respond by kissing the dark-haired woman back, Sebastian took her out of her chair setting her on the desk getting between her legs still kissing her, before things could get further. Ciel pushes her maid away blushing like crazy staring at her.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing, Sebastian!" She shouts.

"Giving you what you want, M'Lady." Sebastian replies.

"What are you talking about, I never said anything!" Ciel shouts she blushes as she feels short dress being unbuttoned and being slipped off of her leaving her in her dark bra and panties.

"I heard you in your sleep…" Sebastian replies kissing her slipping her tongue inside her mouth.

Ciel decided to go with it and kisses back, her tongue joining the fun playing with Sebastian's, pulls away and removes her own clothing including her under garments and gloves leaving her completely nude, Ciel blushes at the sight, Sebastian breasts hung beautifully, She looked at her own feeling a bit jealous. Pushing that aside she returns to kissing her maid.

Sebastian kisses down her neck, as she kissed down it she unclipped Ciel's Black with purple lace bra as well as taking her wet panties off letting them drop to the floor, Sebastian sucked on her neck leaving a bruise. She laid the princess down on the table getting on top of her straddling her with a smirk on her face. She kissed down her chest, her fingers took one of her soft pink nipples rubbing it with her pointer finger and thumb rolling it, and she took the other in her mouth sucking on it causing her to moan quietly.

She moved down kissing down her stomach, her fingers touching Ciel's thighs. Soon reaching her slightly wet core, she strokes it making the girl whine slightly, she strokes her faster making Ciel moan slightly. Sebastian moved getting off of her going between her legs spreading them, she pressed her face to her core licking and sucking at it making her moan arching her back, Sebastian thrusted in two of her fingers inside her wet core thrusting in a fast rhythm as she licked at sucked on her now dripping core. Sebastian added a third finger stretching her more. She licked repeatedly her clit as she pushed her fingers in and out of Ciel.

The princess began to shake, she moaned out loudly feeling the intensity, Ciel came squirting all over Sebastian's fingers and face which Sebastian cleaned up so happily.

Ciel laid their panting heavily she was looking up at the ceiling just thinking of what happened just now , Sebastian immediately had her clothes back on beginning to leave, she looked back with a small smile.

"I'll be happy to assist you again just call for me, M'Lady." Sebastian says leaving the room.


End file.
